goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Party Island
''Party Island ''is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Xtranormal Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is based on a original idea by John Radish, who also directed the film in his feature debut. The film was released on April 12, 2013 in the United States. The film stars the voices of Craig Mack, Tara Strong, and John DiMaggio. The film was met with positive reviews but was a box office bomb earning only $204.1 million on a $200 million budget causing a $100 million write-down for Xtranormal Entertainment. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Additional Voices Coming soon! ADR Loop Group Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Release 'Coming soon!'' Marketing ''Coming soon! Home media Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Reception Critical response The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 76%, based on 198 reviews, with a rating average of 6.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Party Island delivers thrillingly beautiful animation in service of a worthy story that, even if it doesn't quite live up to the lofty standards set by Xtranormal, still adds up to charming, family-friendly entertainment." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 66 out of 100, based on 37 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews." Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. More Coming soon! Box office Party Island ''grossed $27.1 million in the United States and Canada, and $177 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $204.1 million. ''Deadline Hollywood ''contributed to the box office failure of the film due to releasing it on a Saturday. In North America, ''Party Island '' opened on April 11, 2014 and was projected to gross $75-$80 million from 3,749 theaters in its first five days, including $45 million in its opening weekend. It made $500,000 from its Thursday night previews and $5.2 million on its first day. The film ended up grossing $12.2 million in its first five days, including $9.3 million in its opening weekend placing No. 5 for the weekend. After under-performing during its opening weekend, the film was characterized by numerous media sources as a box office flop with many observers comparing it unfavorably to ''John Carter, another big-budgeted Disney film that failed commercially the year before. The New York Times estimated that the film cost $350 million to produce and market, and would need to earn an estimated $500 million worldwide to break even, after accounting for revenue splits with theater owners. The Hollywood Reporter noted that the losses from the film could surpass $150 million, with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures vice-president Dave Hollis calling these results "very disappointing." Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2014 films Category:2014 Films Category:Box Office Flops Category:Xtranormal Animation Studios films Category:Movies that are rated PG Category:PG Rated Movies Category:Rated PG